Reaction
by kayori88
Summary: Companion fic to 'Be my Coach' with a more general and comedy feel and being a bit compliant to an event from ep 10. Viktor decided that Yurio would be his maid of honor, now to see if he could talk Otabek into convining the blond to do it.


This was supposed to be a drabble in response to ScarletSaphire and her request for Yurio's reaction based on Viktor's thoughts in my other fic 'Be my Coach', but it became too long to be considered a drabble so this is a ficlet? or maybe a oneshot? whatever you think it is, I hope that is to your liking my dear readers ^_^. enjoy!

* * *

 **Reaction**

After dinner, the skaters returned to the hotel in order to retire and rest for the big day.

"Well, best of luck everyone, don't feel bad when I get the golden medal" comments Christophe with a coy smile.

"Keep telling yourself that you…

"Yuri, don't pay attention to him. Let's just focus and do our best" interrupts Otabek in a no nonsense voice.

The Russian teen inhale and exhale deeply and shrugs. This was observed by the Japan-Russia pair that was watching the proceedings in the background.

"Tsk, you're right Bek. See you all tomorrow, I'm too tired to deal with you lot." Complains the blond followed by walking away to one of the elevator that would take him to his room floor.

"You heard the kitty, see you tomorrow"says Chris with a final wave of his hand.

"Yuuri! Let's take some pics before we go to sleep!" Phichit exclaims, ignoring the other's protests, and grabbing his friend's hand to run toward one of the salons of the place.

Viktor observes this with humor in his eyes and a small shake of his head. Then he looks at Otabek who was walking to one of the sofas spread around the lobby.

With a nod, he starts to follow the Kazakhstani, until this one stop and turns around to look at him with a blank face.

"Can I help you?" asks Otabek, sitting down and indicating to the other to do the same.

"Well, it seems that you and Yurio are getting along well so, I was wondering if you could do me a little favor."

"If it involves something that Yuri is not comfortable with I…

"Oh no, don't worry. It's just that right now I'm not in his good books to ask myself but, is nothing to fret over." Viktor reassures with a smile.

Otabek makes a thoughtful sound and gestures with his hand to the Russian to go on.

"Well, as you know Yuuri and I are getting married and…"

"Only after winning the gold medal. Those were your words. I'm telling you right now that the winner tomorrow is going to be…

"Yes, I know what I said. It's a good incentive for my dear fiancé to give his all tomorrow, but regardless of the outcome the celebration of our union is already a planned deal. My favor is regarding some of the guests, more specifically, the maid of honor."

With those words, Viktor pulls out his cellphone and after tapping for a few moments, he passes the device to Otabek.

The skater looks at the different outfits that were presented to him with a raised brow.

"Don't you think that Yurio would look stunning in one of those outfits?" asks the coach with sparks on his eyes.

With slight widened eyes, Otabek throws the cellphone reflexively away. Viktor makes some desperate movements and is able to catch the device with a relieved sigh.

"Really Otabek, why are you reacting that way? Look at these! This one would bring out the color of his eyes; this one would appeal to his androgynous figure and this one…"

Viktor spends a while showing and explaining the different combinations and his reasons for choosing them to the Kazakhstani who, at first tried to block the other's words but, with each passing picture his curiosity and interest would get stronger.

After a while, Otabek starts to mentally combine the pics and the image of his new friend together and one of his eyes starts to twitch in agitation to his thoughts. This doesn't go unnoticed by the Russian, and with a final tap, the final pic is shown and he has to hold back a laugh when the figure skater snatches the device out of his hand in order to see the outfit better.

Otabek looks at Viktor with such intensity that he feels a bit intimidated by the younger male, but stays firm.

"What's your favor?"Otabek asks, extending the cellphone to its owner and reluctantly giving it back.

"I would like for you to talk with Yurio and try to convince him to consider these options. Here, I'll send you the pics, talk to him tonight. I'll probably be up early tomorrow so you can tell him that he can discuss his choices with me in the morning."

"And he doesn't agree?"

"I know that Yurio can be pretty stubborn, but the way he reacts to you is a good sign that you may be able to sway him to agree. If it doesn't work...at least you tried?" Viktor responds with a shrug.

"…Very well."

Otabek stands up and walks to the elevator with purpose.

Viktor waits a while before following. A mischievous look on his face is the only indicator of his intentions.

He gets to the hallway of Yurio's room just in time to see Otabek being invited in. With silent steps, he walks closer to the door and with an ear lifted to it, he waits.

"What!? No way!... I won't!...

"Viktor! Next time I see you, I'll kick you so hard that you won't be able to walk! Damn it! I'll…

"It's not that Bek! It's the mere thought that Vik…No! I like your suggestions, but!... Argh! Give it here…this one! This and this! I'll try them on, but there's no way that I'll be part of whatever scheme he's plotting! I'll grab his neck and…

Said Russian put a hand around his neck and grimaced.

"What do you mean that is not the proper way Otabek? I'm telling you that he deserves that and more and…what? But no one will know…Can I at least kick him? Ok, then."

Viktor gets closer to the door, when the words started to get fainter and only heard snippets of the conversation that was ongoing at the moment, but listening to Yurio's grumbled gratitude and Otabek's words made him smile in satisfaction of a job well done.

He checks his cellphone and notices a message from Yuuri asking his whereabouts, with a tender smile, Viktor goes to the elevator and calls his fiancé to let him know that they'll meet at the lobby.

* * *

The next day, Viktor receives many kicks in the early morning. But knowing one of the reasons of said action, he bares the abuse with a straight face and silence.

Irritated by that, Yurio insults and complains and then leaves. He finds Otabek waiting for him not far away and smiles when said young man offered him a ride to clear his head.

Hours later, they get back to the hotel in order to prepare for the competition. In just a few hours many would be witnesses of their talent and passion and only one will be the winner of the golden medal.

Good luck to all of them.

 **The End**


End file.
